Machine Can Love
by Pen-Woman
Summary: TMNT 2K12. The title says it all, when Metalhead first locked eyes on Madalynne and he instantly falls in love. He will face three angry over-protective Ninja Brothers who want to dismantle him, but nothing can keep him from his love. Fem!Mikey, OOC-iness!Metalhead, and many crazy dilemma.


Machine Can Love

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashback_*

Robot's Mind & Spirit

When the robot mind is mastered, undisciplined thinking ceases and is replaced by awareness. Awareness can know love…quote by Barry Long.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story.

* * *

><p>Donatello doesn't gloat so often when he created new invention from scratch by using useless junks that people keeping throwing it away, but today it's an exception.<p>

For our genius hero of half shell has created what would be the best invention he ever created and it's all thanks to those Kraang. He had snatched a Kraang-less robot and discovered a metal alloy he doesn't even recognize and it made him so excited for he's the first person or mutant to possibly discover and learn from it, and it gives him the goose bump of excitement.

Now time to show his Brothers and his baby Sister his invincible fighting robot.

The robot made his ear-thundering appearance by stomping his way to the living room causing everything to shake like an earth quack, it sure as hell as surprises everyone in the room as the stomping robot has appeared itself looking intimidating and dramatic.

Then his metal jaw open and inside there's a megaphone in it.

"**Take me to your leader**!" That was Donnie who spoke in megaphone trying to be funny.

Leonardo and Raphael look at it unamused as both raise their rigid eye up, and then Leo broke the silence.

"What the heck is **_this_** thing?" right after he asked Donnie appeared next to it with prideful grin.

"Gentleman…and Raphael." That made Raph glare and growl.

"This is the future of Ninjutsu." As he announced it to his new and powerful arsenal to his older Brothers with great tall pride…well, tall could be a wrong word!

This new arsenal appears to be…short, bulky yes, but still short perhaps even shorter than Madalynne.

"I thought the future of Ninjutsu would be taller." Raph joked.

"Joke all you want, but this fine piece of beauty here is our ultimate weapon of total destruction, all thanks to my genius brain." He praised himself but he isn't quite finished it yet.

"Now that I reverse-engineered the Kraang droid things will go way smoother."

"Okay…why?" Leo had to ask because he finds this amusing.

"So the drone can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harm's way!" he replies obviously.

"Oh I get it!" Donnie grinned for seeing his hotheaded Brother get his point of view.

"This is for wimps too scared to fight!" or he could be wrong.

"No! This is for wimps too smart to fight. No, wait, I mean…"

"Smart comeback, brainiac."

"Knock it off, you two!" Leo intervenes.

"Look! I don't need a toaster to fight my battles!" Raph stated roughly.

"This is ridicules, Donnie. It takes the whole point of how being a Ninja."

"It's **_exactly_** the point of being a Ninja, we adapt." He retorted as he point at his creation.

"Let me demonstrate, this baby got everything, the exoskeleton on his armor is hard and unconquerable nothing can penetrate it, and oh check this out I even upgraded its weapons too. It got flamethrower, laser guns, missiles," he pushes the buttons on his controller to show his Brothers the weapons of pain and to say they are a little impressed, till Donatello pushed the wrong button that cause the turtle robot to jump high up in the air causing everyone to look up in surprise, and flinch away with yelp as the robot is dropping down like a rock and it came down hard with loud **BANG**!

It shook the lair like an earthquake stronger than last time as they hear an alarming yelp coming from Maddie in the kitchen and splattering sound along with it.

Silence stretched only for a moment till Madalynne emerged from the kitchen to the living room with bowl on her head; her lip is thin lined which clearly is disturbed and annoyed by the sudden bang and the bowl on her head has sticky dough inside it, probably making pizza but the shattering earthquake had caused her bowl to jump and landed on her head, and now her head got stuck by the dough's stickiness. The silent is tense and no one said a word till finally Maddie broke the tension.

"Can someone get this off of me like now, please?" She is not amused.

Raph volunteered to pull the bowl hard till he got it off of her, but the dough is still on her face covering almost half of her. Still not happy about it, but good ol' Donnie is here to assist.

"Allow me to get that off of you." He did something on his controller and the turtle robot walk up to Maddie till it's close enough, and start making beeping sound with its eyes flashing and a fan start coming out of its chest…a really small fan.

Not really sure if she should be laughing at it or ask Donnie what good with that do? But she got her answer in very, very VERY bad way when the world's tiniest fan activated into full gear and it's so powerful that she thought she is getting hit by tornado, and she feels her face about to be peeled like a banana. But to her relief the fan ceased its fast spinning and the dough that was on her face has been blown away.

She touches her face to know everything is intact and she is happily to know that she still have her cute face, she sighs and said to her brother Donnie.

"Whoa! Thanks, Donnie." Thanking her big Brother before she looks down at the short robot and after she took a closer look she find that short turtle robot is so adorable.

"Aw! Aren't you a cutie?" she squealed.

The robot's bright blue mechanical eyes instantly scan her from her toes to her head, and when he did reach her face the peeping sound grew loud as it scan.

Her face is like has been carved gorgeously by God with dark green dotted star constellations marked on her face bringing beauty, perfection, and innocence. And those eyes, those bright, guiltless blue gems, there is child-like wonder in her iris blue that can never fade away, and when her smile reach to her eyes it sparkles brighter than a star, glimmer than a diamond, and more beautiful for the first time since he had been created by his master.

The robot start to blow steams from his ear as it whistle like a train which causes everyone to stare up in surprise at the way it's behaving.

"Now what?" Raph is the first to yell out as he keeps on eye on the robot.

Donnie is keeping pressing many buttons, cheat codes, anything to make it stop but nothing is making it to stop.

"I don't know! I didn't program him to do that! He doesn't seem to be malfunctioning but his circuit is going haywire!?" he stammered as he tries to fix, he even tries to bang this stupid controller but the robot is refused to respond at anything.

Madalynne is watching in awe and in slight fright as the robot continue to blow a whistle, then all of a sudden the robot cease his whistling much to their relief but then he did something that cause all three Brothers to look at him with shock, alarm, and above all beyond angry.

That robot has the nerve to make such a repulsive declaration right in front of their precious baby Sister. What exactly did the robot did to make these three Ninja turtle boys so livid? The robot opened his metal mouth, and megaphone appeared from inside it and it started playing a song, and not just any song…it's a love song…for Madalynne, and its singing "I Call it Love by Lionel Richie".

Maddie listen to the song while she is confused and completely clueless that the robot did was to woo her, but to her she thought it was sweet of him to play a song.

"Aw, not only your cute you're so sweet. I think I'll call you…Metalhead because your head is made of metal!" then she starts to coo him by tickling under his metal chin and the robot just made a wooed squealing sound meaning he is beyond happy.

However, he was soon pulled rather roughly from the back courtesy by Raphael and Leonardo with look ready to kill, which is now when they brought out of their weapon and their eyes are deathly white.

"You're dead, scrap-heap!" Raph growled.

"STOP!" Donnie quickly put himself between his two killer brother and Metalhead. He put out hands in order to calm his brothers while deep within him he too feel angry toward his creation but he doesn't want to see it in pieces.

"Look, I'll fix it and I'll make sure he will **_never_** do **_that_** again!" it calms them down just a little bit but if that little junkyard ever pull that again they'll show it no mercy.

"You better, Donnie because if you don't I will stick my Sai right where it **_should_** be!" He threatens his screwy little robot if he does it again.

Leonardo can only glare deadly at the robot, call him over-protective all you want but no one get near to his sweet baby Sister because if someone did Leonardo will unleash his awful wrath upon those evil doers and send them to hell himself.

Maddie has no idea why her big Brothers acting so jumpy like that, Metalhead was being nice what's the harm?

Donatello is clearly disappointed that his robot Metalhead would do **_that_**! To his baby Sister, once he fixes him and his controller he will have better control of him.

But, little do they know that Metalead's trail of love have already set into motion and he will stop at nothing to be near with his love, neither by his master nor his master's brothers.

Let the trail of love commence.

* * *

><p>I can't stop smiling during writing it, it just so cute it's kinda remind me how Donnie is desperately trying to win April's affection, and Metalhead will face the same thing. Wait up for more guys, more fun will arrive soon so see you all later for the next chapter of Machine Can Love.<p> 


End file.
